


1, 2, 3 - Drink

by Skulls_and_Webs



Series: Tumblr fics [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: First Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skulls_and_Webs/pseuds/Skulls_and_Webs
Summary: “Hey.” Barry breathed nervously, shy smile on his face. “Sorry I’m late, I got held up at work.”“Flash business?” Mardon asked letting Barry in.“CSI business.” Barry corrected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from PVRIS’ cover of Chandelier - http://youtu.be/833NxIYFStg

Mark Mardon, known by his alias Weather Wizard, was in his living room, pacing, waiting for Barry Allen - The Flash - to turn up for their date. Their first date, but Barry wasn’t there yet.

Oh God he’s changed his mind, he’s not coming, Mardon thought.

He was pulled out of his mind by the loud, but timid knock on his front door. Mardon opened the door to find Barry stood nervously, wearing black jeans and a nice rich blue sweater, with his usual Converse and a black jacket.

“Hey.” Barry breathed nervously, shy smile on his face. “Sorry I’m late, I got held up at work.”

“Flash business?” Mardon asked letting Barry in.

“CSI business.” Barry corrected and turned to face Mardon. “Mark-”

“What happened to Mardon?” Mardon asked, looking down and noticing Barry was holding a bouquet of roses - red roses.

“Do you want me to call you Mardon?” Barry asked.

“Mark’s fine.” Mardon said, still looking at the flowers.

Noticing Mardon’s staring, Barry thrusted the roses at Mardon, in turn making the older man look up. “These are for you.”

Mardon just blinked. No one had gotten him flowers in- Well… No one had gotten him flowers!

“Too much?” Barry asked unsure. “I know it’s only our first d-”

“Barry.” Mardon interrupted, taking the bouquet from the speedster, and smiling to himself. “No one’s ever gotten me flowers before.”

“Oh.” Barry said, and then grinned. “Well I’ll buy you more flowers if you want.”

“You shouldn’t waste your money on me, Barry.” Mardon turned away and put the roses in a vase.

“Hey.” The Flash’s gentle voice preceded the hand on Weather Wizard’s shoulder. “I want to buy you flowers, clearly the roses made you happy, Mark.”

“Barry…”

“Besides I like it when you smile.” Barry cupped Mardon’s face and leant in gently.

Mardon breathed harshly. Barry was kissing him - him! - Barry Allen was kissing Mark Mardon, and holy shit, he didn’t deserve this man.

“So,” Barry said, pulling away and lacing his hand with Mardon’s. “What’s the plan for tonight?”

“Um…” Mardon said stupidly. “I got, um, dinner reservations. This nice little place j-just outside of Central. And I thought after we could go to the bar? I-if you want?”

“Sounds great.” Barry grinned, pressing a kiss to Mardon’s mouth.

Mardon made a small noise in the back of his throat (it was not a whine!) and cupped the back of Barry’s head, pulling him in closer.

“Barry.” Mardon muttered. “We should go, we’re gonna be late.”

“Hmm.” Barry nodded and pressed one last kiss to Mardon’s mouth and then a gentle one to his neck. An action Mardon would straight up deny made him weak in the knees.

“Let’s go.”

* * *

 

Dinner had been successful and Mardon was feeling more comfortable, and less like his heart would just explode every time Barry would look at him like that.

Like he was a starving man and Mardon was an exquisite meal.

“What do you want?” Barry asked as they stepped into Saints and Sinners. “I’m buying.”

“Barry, you’re not paying tonight.” Mardon argued.

“You would let me split the cheque at dinner.” Barry argued back.

“You brought me roses.” Mardon said, smirking. “Think I win, Red.”

Barry rolled his eyes, but smiled. “Fine.”

“What do you want?”

Barry shrugged. “Don’t mind, doesn’t matter much anyway.”

At Mardon’s confused expression, Barry clarified. “I can’t get drunk, Mark. Normal alcohol doesn’t effect me because of my metabolism.”

“Normal alcohol?”

“Caitlin developed an alcohol that would effect me the same way normal alcohol effects people that don’t have my metabolism. It lasted about five seconds.”

Mardon laughed. “Your friends are weird, Barry.”

Barry just grinned and kissed Mardon on the cheek before sitting down. A short while later Mardon returned with two beers.

“Don’t drink it all at once.” Mardon teased, slipping in next to Barry, curling an arm around Barry’s waist.

The speedster grinned. “It would only look like I drank it in one. Y'know, ‘cause compared to me you’re so slow.”

Mardon shook his head fondly, leaning his head down to capture Barry’s lips again - the CSI’s kisses were something he couldn’t get enough of. The adrenaline coursing through him making him feel like he was a fucking teenager again.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?”

The couple pulled away to see Leonard Snart, Captain Cold, stood by them, with a smirk on his face. Stood next to him was an equally amused Mick Rory, AKA Heat Wave.

“You too look cosy.” Leonard teased, and turned to Mardon. “I didn’t know CSI’s that masquerade as speedster vigilante hero’s were your type, Mardon.”

“You know?” Mardon asked, horrified.

Leonard snorted. “That he’s the Flash? Of course I know, we’ve got an agreement.”

Turning to Barry, Cold added, “Before you get all prissy, I didn’t tell Mick. He figured it out.”

Barry looked at Heat Wave in shock and the man just shrugged. “The mask doesn’t cover much of your face, kid. Wasn’t difficult to figure it out.”

“Oh my God.” Muttered Barry, embarrassed.

Leonard chuckled, entwining his hand with Mick’s. The movement caught Barry’s eye, and he looked up in shock.

“You guys are together?!” Barry blurted out, wincing at the volume of his voice.

“Well done Barry.” Leonard said dryly. “Brilliant observation skills, 10 points to Hufflepuff.”

“Hey!” Barry said indignantly.

“Well he’s not wrong.” Mick grinned. “For someone dead fast, you miss a lot of small details.”

“Snart, Rory.” Mardon said firmly. “As fun as this had been, I’d like to get back to my date.”

Leonard just grinned, the expression making his partner look at him fondly. “Chill, Mardon. We’ll go. Got our own date to have.”

“Bye Mardon, Barry.” Leonard said, with one last smile. Mick nodded at the pair, and Cold and Wave left.

“That was… Odd.” Mardon

“Now I wish I could get drunk.” Barry sighed. “Just to forget that.”

Mardon chuckled, pressing a kiss to Barry’s head. “You know, I was really nervous about tonight. I’m glad you agreed to our date, Barry. Really.”

“I’m glad too.” Barry grinned, and leant in for another kiss.

Yes, Mardon thought. I could get use to this.

Over by one of the pool tables, Leonard Snart was looking at the Flash and Weather Wizard, a smile on his face. “They’re good together, don’t you think?”

“Mm.” Mick agreed. “You sure Mardon dating the kid won’t cause an issue? Even if he wasn’t the Flash, kid’s still a CSI.”

“As long we and Mardon keep our noses relatively clean, we’ll be fine.” Leonard turned to Mick and kissed his cheek. “Besides, dating the Flash? Mardon may just become a vigilante himself.”

“If you say so, dear.” Mick chuckled and pulled Leonard closer.

Cold just smirked, pressing his lips to his partners, sighing happily.


End file.
